Drew Capet
Drew Capet is a recurring future character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He will be the ninth son and sixteenth child of Avril and Phillippe Capet. Drew is the eldest of their sextuplets and will be born a vampire, 3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2. It is unknown if he will have a special gift. Appearance As a child, Drew's eyes will be very dark, but they will lighten somewhat due to his partial type one vampiric nature. If they had not changed to the light golden shade, his eyes would naturally have been green. He is quite pale, another reference to his vampiric nature. Drew's hair is a dark brown shade, when he is an adult, but as a child, his hair is far lighter, even blonde as an infant. His final vampiric trait is his natural beauty, which all vampires share. Drew will be 6ft 2 in height, exactly, and he will be the tallest of his sextuplet siblings. He will be quite muscular and strong, although he will have quite a slim build. He will often wear the same leather jacket, but will otherwise care very little about clothing or what he wears. Aside from his height, none of his appearance traits will be taken from either of his parents. Ability Since he is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, he will possess most of the characteristics of his race. He will be able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds he will be invisible to the human eye, and he will also have enhanced strength. Other traits like durability and reflexes will be enhanced as well, and his senses will be amazing. Drew's hearing will be his most developed trait. Harming him will be difficult, but he will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and he will be immortal. It is unknown if he will have an additional gift. Family & Relationships Drew will be a son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he will be the eldest of sextuplets. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel andLowri Capet are his older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his older quintuplet brothers *Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his younger sextuplet siblings Personality Drew is a very fun-loving character, and he will be exceptionally free spirited. He will find it easy to lose track of things, and will not be very responsible. He has a big heart, and cares for greatly for people, but finds it easy to hide this. He is very humourous and enjoys making jokes. He is also very determined and stubborn and will go to great lengths to annoy people if he thinks it will be funny. Etymology Typically, Drew is shortened from the Greek and English name Andrew, meaning "warrior; man". Drew's name is not abbreviated from Andrew, but Stefan and Ashley will often call him Andy in reference to this. Drew shares its meaning with Andrew, and he has no middle name. Capet is said to mean either "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, he is now one of the leaders of the Vampire World, which could be a reference to this. Brief History Drew will be born the eldest of Avril and Phillippe Capet's sextuplet children. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters